Exciting Fabulous Lives
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: While stalking everyone's favorite rock star, Jun receives an eye-opening surprise.


For some odd inexplicable reason I've always felt a fondness concerning the character of Jun, so here is my most likely poorly executed attempt at humor using her as this one-shot's main(pretty much only) character.

* * *

><p>Jun blinked twice since she couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes, and for a moment she actually thought that she was dreaming. In front of her was the young man of her affections, the gorgeous lead singer of a band, one of the few natural blondes that she had ever seen in Japan, a boy who had dreamy eyes that no one else's could compare to, the apple of her vagina, and there he was making out with another dude.<p>

She was sitting on the rooftop of an apartment building that was conveniently located across the street from the one Yamato lived in, and armed with a telescope, she watched as the man of her dreams fulfilled the dreams of another man. Jun was watching them through the open window of Yamato's apartment, and for some odd reason felt more relieved than disappointed at the sight. At least this proved that Yamato had a legitimate reason for not ever seeming to return her feelings.

Jun agreed with herself, as she always did, that the homosexual acts being committed before her eyes was proof that no straight guy could ever deny her. The answer had always been so obvious! Yamato was gay, and that was the only reason that he never seemed interested in her. The way he dressed in a way that appeared casual while at the same time having meticulously styled hair was just another fact that should have led her to the above answer a long time ago. No heterosexual boy would ever spend so much time on his hair. Had he been straight, she would have had him fawning over her, never mind the fact that she was always the one hopelessly trailing behind her would be husband.

Then, almost out of nowhere, she felt a weird tingle, and Jun wondered to herself whether or not she should be turned on by the situation or completely freaked out, but seeing as Yamato removed his shirt, she decided to settle on a weird combination of both. For some reason, probably because it seemed that he was into dudes, Yamato came off as all the more sexy to Jun, and she was infuriated by the thought. For a small moment she wondered if he was bisexual, but after seeing Yamato shoving his tongue down his best friend's throat, she figured he liked guys more than anything.

She considered doing something about the 'tingle' that she felt, but decided against it seeing as she was outdoors. Even though she was alone, Jun didn't want to resort to doing that sort of thing out in the open where someone might see. She could wait until she was home in her room to take care of the 'tingle, she told herself. She wasn't that desperate. She wasn't Daisuke for Thor's sake.

So she watched, and watched, and watched some more as Yamato and Taichi engaged in some very sweaty, and in her opinion kinky, acts of unadulterated uncensored gay sex. In a rare moment she felt like a creep after having watched two guys that she knew make sweet, sweet love, but she justified the action seeing as this was Yamato, and so that made it completely okay.

Jun thought for a moment, but she didn't remember ever hearing anything about either of the two frisky young men being gay, and she wondered who else knew about this. Did their families know? Did their closest friends? Maybe Daisuke knew, and that was the reason he always told her that going after Yamato was a lost cause? If that was true Jun was going to have to smack him extra hard when she got home for not telling her that the boy she was crushing on was gay, and therefore wasting her time.

She went back to watching Yamato and Taichi, but was disappointed when she saw them get dressed and sit on the couch to watch TV. Jun viewed what they were doing as boring, and she had a nagging thought in the back of her mind that gay people were supposed to live exciting fabulous lives. Maybe said fact was only a stereotype cooked up by the media, but damn it, Jun was expecting that of the guys she was spying on. One was in fact supposed to be a rock star.

Jun, having stopped looking through the telescope, sat back in the cozy lawn chair she had situated on the rooftop, and thought about what she was going to do with the situation and the information. She decided that she wouldn't tell anybody about what she saw, since it was their own personal business, but Jun was somewhat annoyed since she was going to have to come up with an excuse to her friends as to why she was giving up on Yamato. No one would believe that Motomiya Jun of all people would just up and stop going after the guy she had been obsessed with since forever, but still, she couldn't just out the two dudes. She had to come up with a strategy, but that could honestly wait until later. Her main priority was on what exactly was she going to do with her social life now that part of it was drastically changed?

For Jun, romance with Yamato was out the window, because even though she still found him to be super hot, it seemed he enjoyed his significant others as being without breasts. Either way she had to think about if anyone else she knew would be a good replacement to go after instead of Yamato, but there was no one that she could think of that could perform the duty at his same level. Jun sighed, giving up on trying to think of someone she could romance, and she used the telescope to look through Yamato's apartment window again to see if they had started back on with their wild gay sex acts. However, what she saw was nothing of the sort, and Jun smiled widely while blushing, knowing that she had found Yamato's replacement. Takeru had just walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>I decided not to use any dialogue for this story on purpose to see if I could write an at least somewhat decent one-shot without it.<p> 


End file.
